Project Summary This project will seek to increase the capacity and capability of the feed program within the Kentucky Division of Regulatory Services to enhance the safety of feeds for livestock and companion animals. This will increase the ability to track and identify any prohibited ruminant proteins in animal and pet food with the latest technology, determine if non-nutritive elements exist in ingredients and feeds at levels above either National Research Council listed values or FDA guidelines, and assess the levels of mycotoxin contaminants in animal and pet food. These will be accomplished through adding new detection and analytical equipment, and adding a capable analyst and increased training for three analysts.